


He's gone

by Mintieleaf



Category: South Park
Genre: Antichrist Damien Thorn, Coping, Heartache, Loss of Parent(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintieleaf/pseuds/Mintieleaf
Summary: Damien having to struggle with the loss of his father is really weighing down on him. Not to mention that he is the new king of hell. He is only a child. He doesn't know what to do. The boy has no one to turn to except a tea loving moron.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip & Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. "But you can't die."

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes remember when I posted here? Yeah I'm just craving some Dip rn don't expect this story to be completely finished.

"Damien, come join me." A voice called. It was deep and loud, yet it had a hint of softness to it. That voice belonged to the Lord of darkness himself, Satan. He needed to have a long discussion with his boy. A very important one. Out came a waddling six year old boy with eyes as sharp as daggers, as red as sapphires and small tail which resembled a demons trailing after him. 

"What?" He asked, a squeaky voice escaping his small mouth. His adult fangs were growing in, after an accident with a door frame. 

"Damien, you're about the age when I took the throne of hell." He began to ramble, a sigh escaped the little ones lips. His dad always rambled.. Especially 'back in his day'. He was quite a moody child. His ebony hair sat up spiked, what you'd expect from a child with his attitude. 

"And I just want you to know what's coming if anything were to happen to me." Satan's large tusks protruded out of his bottom lip. He gently picked up his son and placed the very tiny boy on his knee, he was the tinest thing compared to such a large ruler. You could almost call it cute with how small he was compared to Satan. 

"I don't understand." Damien tilted his head, his unkempt hair flopping over slightly over his shoulder, his vermilion eyes staring to his father who had equally vermillion skin. 

"Some day, Damien. You will be the one taking over the underworld. Daddy won't be able to tuck you into bed anymore." Satan spoke firmly, he had to get this through to his literal hell spawn that something might happen.. 

"But.. You can't die!" The squeaky voice rebutted sassily, he crossed his arms with a pout on his face. How dare his father try and scare him, he'll always be around to tuck him into bed. 

Satan didn't know how to reply to that, the child was only six. He didn't understand. He wasn't under the stress and pressure that he was under once he took reign of hell. He didn't know.

"Right as always, my boy." Satan gave a toothy, gentle smile as he began to tickle his son. Damien began to laugh and push his dad away. 

"Stop stop no more!" He finally pushed Satan's hand enough far away, what was left of a giggling little child was now a cranky little shit. 

"Of course..." The king sighed and held his eye contact with the demonic boy. Damien was wearing a black onesie with tiny little skulls flicked across the fabric. The tail flicked across on Satan's leg and slapped him playfully. He'd prefer this than Damien setting his T-shirt on fire like last week. Satan picked up his son. 

"Ice cream?" He suggested. Despite being the almighty ruler of sinners and the firey pits of an eternal torture chamber for those who have lived their lives of darkness, he was still a good father to the cranky little boy in his arms. 

That was four years ago, Damien would never forget that day. He thought his father was bluffing when he contended that nothing would happen to him. But watching his father fly away into the sky, he knew deep down that he should've taken the old man seriously.


	2. Leave us alone

Those words replayed in his head like a horrible song. "Everyone dies." Yeah. Everyone does. But they come back to hell right?.. That's what happened with Sadam. Damien watched the clouds open for his father with tears in his eyes. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. His stomach did flips and twists, as if it were preforming. 

He couldn't hear everyone talk around him, his ears rung loudly. The cries of his father was something he could not ignore. He wanted to help as he watched Satan go against against Manbearpig. But his father had kept him at arms length, keeping the now ten year old away from any possible danger. So all Damien could do is watch as his father got brutally murdered before his eyes. 

He hadn't realised that tears were slipping down his cheeks, it was cold.. What was he supposed to do? He slowly approached the husk of what was his fathers body. The large horn stuck in his chest like a gun wound. The town was silent as he slowly walked up to the corpse of a man who was once so joyous and playful. 

Damien couldn't speak. His eyes couldn't stop watering as tears seemed to fall forevermore down his face. It must've been surreal, to see someone like Damien cry for the first and only time. He walked up to his father's large hand. He tried to speak, almost to awaken his father but all that came out was a croak. A few sniffles came from Damien as he gently felt his fathers skin. It was rough and leathery, but cold. Eerily cold. 

"D-damien.." Stan shakily spoke, his voice was quiet, it was the only thing that broke the tension in the air. Damien turned around, he hadn't realised the crowd. They were all waiting.. For something.. 

"ShUT UP!" Damien sent an overly large fireball over at Stan, who was shoved out of the way by Kenny, who took the fireball. He eventually followed Satan, dying quickly. 

"Oh my god th-" Stan was immediately cut off by Kyle.   
"Stan.. No.." Kyle shook his head. Now was not the time, it was the worst possible time.. 

"LEAVE! LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I SEND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU INTO THE DARKEST DEPTH OF THE ETERNAL HELLFIRE!" Damien held dangerously large fireballs, tears were no longer gently falling, instead were violently stinging down his face, anger was burning in his eyes. 

The crowd escaped the boys firey wrath, he was so angry. Angry at the world, at manbearpig, at his dad.. At everyone! He sent more balls of flame into the rubble of what were buildings. Once he had finished, he was still crying. It felt like he'd be crying for hours. He climbed up his fathers hand and arm, crawling up Satan's bleeding chest which no longer contained a heartbeat. Instead, he cuddled up against his father's cheek. Sniffling and hiccuping, he let out a sob. He wanted his dad. He wanted to be comforted. He wanted hugs. He didn't want his father to go


	3. Crying forever

The demon prince didn't move a muscle, it got darker and darker as the night continued but he didn't move from laying upon his dad. Damien kept crying, the tears and sniffles were never ending. It was a cold snowy night, the wind was harsh and Damien was so so weak, both mentally and physically. He felt like a stray kitten.. The ebony hair child held onto the body, it was so cold.. But he needed to stay with his dad. Any moment now, he'll wake up and things will be okay. Damien sniffles and cried some more, his pale skin became more paler. His vision went dark as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness..

He was awoken to a really powerful heat, his head was pounding.. Damien felt so ill. He began to slowly sit up when gentle hands pushed him back down. His ears were ringing and his stomach churned. 

"Oh Damien, do be still." A British voice came. Damien's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he really didn't like him.. He opened one eye to look at the source. There sat a pale, golden haired child that was around his age.   
"Pip..?" He whispered. 

"Hush, Damien." Pip spoke firmly. He took the damp towel from the others head. He had a bucket of water besides him. He had thrown in a bag of ice for it to stay cold so Damien's temperature to stay down, but being in hell didn't help either. He had the castles air conditioner on full blast to try and keep the other cool. 

"W.. Where is he?" Damien closed his eye, trying to remember. He knew something bad had happened with his dad and Manbearpig. He knew his father was practically lifeless.. But surely he was okay! 

Phillip didn't respond, he didn't think it was right.. It was such a fresh wound on the prince and pip didn't want Damien to feel any worse than he already did, but Damien could guess what happened to his father from the British man's silence, he squinted his eyes as if he was in pain. He was. Physically and emotionally..

"Oh dear, please to cry." The now king of hell felt something be wiped from his face, only then he realised he was crying again. Another tear fell down and another followed after. He didn't dare utter a sound, he felt so weak. So pathetic. Mortals show weakness. Not demons like Damien. He was a hellspawn.. They don't show weakness. 

"Damien, I know exactly how you feel." Pip started to get teary eyed too. It was only a few years ago that Pip had lost both of his mother and father. Pip was too young to remember however, though the idea of having to go through life alone without parental guidance is something he'd never wish anyone, not even his worst enemy. 

Damien was silently crying some more. He was so.. Alone. Pip wiped both of their faces and removed any excess water from the rag, he gently folded it back on Damien's head.   
"Chin up, mate. Things can only go up from here." Pip spoke with a hopeful smile on his gentle face. Damien wasn't buying it. It felt like he would be crying forever.


End file.
